


From Heaven to Dust

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: IronStrange Bingo Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Coma, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Hint of Hope at the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen resisted the temptation to look around one last time. He had already seen the place he would die at and had no desire to add a second impression now. He chose to concentrate on Tony instead and looked into the face of the man who, along with Wong, would take care of what would remain of him for the rest of their days.(Stephen gives up his soul to save the universe; Tony is not ready to give up on him.)





	From Heaven to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I got an wonderful message:  
>  _“Offer me that deathless death, Oh, good god, let me give you my life” This line reminds me so much of when Stephen sacrificed the Time Stone (I don’t personally think of ironstrange but I can see how it would be)_
> 
> Distilled pain, that's what I'd like to call it. And this is what came out of it - a fill for the square "Grief" on my Ironstrange Bingo 2019 card. Just remember: I don't do character death. And after this was finished it was too dark for me so I tacked on the last scene to make myself feel better. I hope it helps everyone else, too. 😉

"Hello, Stephen."

Tony looked down at the motionless form of Stephen Strange and fought down the urge to reach out to convince himself through touch that the man lying before him was still alive. "You should have come back with the rest of them," he finally said for the thousandth time before he finally stopped resisting and reached out to place his hand on top of Stephen's still trembling one. "Please, come back for real, not this stupid in-between you're caught in right now." With his free hand he brushed over Stephen's cheek in greeting, a compromise to the kiss he really wanted to bestow.

A 'deathless death' Wong had called Stephen's condition, after a short but intense magical examination. Standing here and staring down at him Tony had do admit that yes, the name was an apt one. Wong had assured him that Stephen had most probably known what fate awaited him after he gave up the Time Stone but that didn't help Tony - or Stephen - in the slightest. The man had given up himself to save Tony, and the rest of the universe, and all the thanks he got for it was an endless coma without even the glimmer of a chance of ever waking up again. At least according to Wong. Tony wasn't quite convinced yet. Stephen was strong, he knew that by now. If anybody could find their way back…

_I need you back. Especially now, with almost everyone else gone…_

Wong had not even protested when Tony had claimed custody over Stephen after the man had collapsed into his arms after having been resurrected. He'd already been dead to the world by then and there hadn't even been a second of eye-contact, let alone time to speak with him, to reassure him that yes, everything had worked out like it was supposed to be and all the lost ones were back while others were now gone forever.

All the ones lost in the Snap. All, except for the one who was here in body but whose soul was still somewhere out there, holding everything together.

Stephen was well taken care of, Tony made sure of that and visited him regularly. Told him about his day, about what was happening out there in the world he'd helped to put back together again. Held his hand, brushed his hair back from his face and had FRIDAY run 24/7 surveillance on his well-being.

It was all so fucking unfair. But Tony had raged against the universe for so long that by now there was only bitter resignation left. That, and grief coupled with the resolve to be there in every way possible for the one who made it all possible.

"His condition is not going to change, you know. His soul has long since left his body behind and he won't come back."

Wong appeared for his weekly visit at Stephen's bedside punctual as always. Tony, who made sure to always be here at the same time, nodded at him in greeting.

"That's no reason to leave him alone. He deserves company, if he notices it or not." Tony refused to let go of hope completely. It hadn't been that long; Stephen could still find his way back. Apparently being stubborn and doing the unexpected was one of the traits he and Stephen shared.  Also why was Wong still visiting the supposedly lost cause if there really was no hope left? Wong had always evaded when Tony had asked him that. "How's it going in magic land?"

"Uneventful," was the answer. "Thank the Vishanti for that." Wong looked at his hand atop of Stephen's. _Really?_ his expression asked but Tony refused to back down. Instead he grabbed Stephen's hand into a lose hold. The constant shaking stilled to almost nothing in his grasp.

Wong smiled sadly at that and took Stephen's other hand in greeting. "Hello, old friend." He settled down for their usual routine of silent contemplation.

Later they would talk and maybe share a coffee. Next week they would meet on Stephen's bedside again to continue their endless vigil. Just like in the five months before today and all the years to come.

*

 _Stephen resisted the temptation to look around one last time. He had already seen the place he would die at and had no desire to add a second impression now. He chose to concentrate on Tony instead and looked into the face of the man who, along with Wong, would take care of what would remain of him for the rest of their days._

Thank you _, he thought,_ I'm sorry that we can't have what I have seen in other timelines. _"Tony, there was no other way," he said instead of the myriad of things he wanted to._ I have grown to love you a million times and I'm sorry to saddle you with that burden. I'm sorry that I'm never going to see you again.

_He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he felt himself begin to fade away so that Tony's face and his anguished disbelief would be the last thing he'd ever see in his life. It was more than he deserved after what he'd done._

_In his last second he fancied that Tony reached out to him as if to catch him. It was a nice last fantasy to take with him into the darkness beyond._

_*_

Tony looked up in surprise when Stephen's hand twitched in his grasp and stared in speechless wonder as he saw Stephen's beautiful eyes for the first time in eight years.

They were empty of any recognition or emotion but Stephen was _awake_.

He slowly and carefully put his hand on Stephen's cheek and gently directed his head to the side so that he could look at Tony. "Welcome back," he whispered and his voice cracked and shook even more than both of their hands combined. "You've been missed." 

Stephen stared at him blankly for long seconds before he relaxed into Tony's hold and closed his eyes again. But his breathing didn't get as steady and regular as it had been for all of those long years and Tony settled in to wait until he woke up again. Whenever that might be.

"I'll be here when you wake up again," he promised once again, mentally already composing a _Told you so!_ message to Wong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💞  
> [tumblr ask](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183500607891/heaven-to-dust) | [my bingo card](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/bingo2019/) (5 out of 25, yay!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Death is the Road to Awe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266867) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir)




End file.
